Legend of Zelda: Power of the Triforce
by DarkPotter998
Summary: Twilight Princess redone from the final battle with Ganondorf. Read to find out the fine details. Strong language,adult content, and future sex scenes.


Hey readers. This is my first Zelda fic, though I have thought about writing one for some time. For a warning beforehand, this story will have a lot of mature language and sex scenes, so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.

I don't own Nintendo, Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters except for any of the originals that I make.

_And it feels, and it feels like, Heaven's so far away_

_And it feels, yeah it feels like the world has grown cold, now that you've gone away_

-Gone Away by Offspring

Chapter 1: Hatred

Link's mind reeled as he was teleported onto Hyrule Field with Princess Zelda. The last image he remembered was Midna, her fused shadows circling her, ready to aide her on her neigh suicidal attack on Ganandorf. Link was wrenched out of his thoughts by the distant explosion of Hyrule Castle. His heart panged with worry as he wondered if Midna caused the explosion, or if she _was _the explosion.

The next thing that Link saw would dominate his nightmares for the rest of his life. Ganandorf, on his black steed, holding a mask over his head. He was about a mile away, but Link knew who's mask it was. Shock, then remorse, and finally a mind-numbing hatred, but none of it could stop the pain, the goddess awful unadulterated pain.

Zelda was struck with sadness and remorse, she couldn't help feeling that she could have done something to stop Ganandorf. She did not know Midna that well, but when Zant took over Hyrule and plunged it into Twilight, infrequent visits with Midna were the only times she could talk to somebody.

Zelda's thoughts were interruppted by the taunting laughter of a certain dark wizard.

"Come on little hero, I've killed your pet, so what are you waiting for?"

Link felt hatred and pain start to consume him. Through the haze of anger that clouded his eyes he could see the golden triple triangle on his right hand glowing, the bottom left triangle brighter than the others. His ravaged mind had an idea and he whirled on Zelda.

"Zelda," he said with a low voice, almost a growl, "give me the Triforce, now."

Zelda was thunderstruck. She had never seen Link like this. His normally compassionate, sparkling blue eyes that glowed with kindness and charisma were gone. In their place were a pair of dark blue-gray orbs of anger, hate, and mostly pain. It might have been her imagination, but she saw flecks of gold in there too.

"Give me the Triforce," Link repeated.

With Link glaring at her, she didn't know who she feared more, the dark demon who took her kingdom, or the hero that came to save it. "Link, you can beat him on your own, you don't need me."

They could both hear Ganondorf's taunting laughs shouting for the Hero of Twilight.

Link's temper burst like dynamite. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING TRIFORCE, ZELDA!"

Zelda found no way to dissuade him, so she tentatively laid her hands on his own, and funneled her energy into him. She gasped in exhaustion as her strength dwindle rapidly, then she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was seeing Link's eyes glowing gold, and his hand bright enough to outshine the sun.

Link's anger fully consumed him as he felt his power double. He grabbed the red crystal and he changed into his giant wolf form. He immediately missed the slight weight on his back that he had grown accustom to. His wolf form was even more terrifying than usual. His usually grey and white coate was now replaced with gold and silver. His eyes were completely red, he now stood at a mind-blowing seven feet tall, almost as tall as Ganandorf. His sleek muscles were tensed, and his hair was standing as a sign of pure anger. He was a devastating force of nature.

Ganandorf, who had seen none of this was oblivious as Link charged with physics-defying speed. He continued to taunt Link, "Now that your little sex slave is dead, what are you going to do abou-ARGH!"

A blur of gold had crashed into his horse, immediately killing it. Ganondorf was thrown back several yards by the force of the blow. His taunting eyes were now deadly serious as he saw a giant golden wolf on his chest, its muzzle inches from its throat.

Ganondorf gathered his energy into his fist, and landed a calamitous punch that glowed with black energy (shoutout to Super Smash Bros). Wolf Link was thrown back ten feet by the punch .

Ganondorf said jokingly, "Bad dog, no treat for you."

Link had enough sense in his hate-addled mind to remove the crystal from his flesh back to his human self. He looked himself over and off-handedly noticed now both bottom triangles were glowing on his hand. He turned to survey his dark foe. Ganondorf had a terrifying figure. Standing at seven and a half feet tall, Link only came up to his chest. He was dark skinned, but had orange hair which was an interesting combination. He had a beard that showed off his square jaw, adding to his masculine aura. He was muscular and bulky, and a huge glowing scar running down his chest, a souvenir from his encounter with the Hyrule Sages. Link knew that his black armor along with his magical barrier would stop any attack, unless it was made with the Master Sword.

"You… Fucking…Bastard," Link panted with rage.

"Aww, did I break the hero's little imp?"

"Ganondorf, your sense of self preservation should be going off the charts right now!"

"Boy, I've lived for nearly 5,000 years. I've survived duels with heroes just like you, including the famous Hero of Time."

"Did the Hero of Time have two pieces of the Triforce?"

"No," Ganondorf admitted, "but I sure enjoy a challenge. Your little servant was way too easy."

Link slowly drew the Master Sword, and Ganondorf did the same with his giant, glowing sword. "Ganondorf, you have cursed the world with your presence for way too long. Prepare to die, bastard, and may you rot in Hell."

"Maybe I'll just meet you there."

Without another word, Link charged his evil opponant. Ganandorf studied Link for weaknesses. Link stood at about six feet. He had muscles that had come from years of working a plow, and though they were not very bulky, Ganandorf knew that Link was twice as strong as any showy bodybuilder. He was light on his feet and was quick, which had to be his biggest advantage. The thing he noticed most, however, were his golden eyes, and the Triforce on his hand that glowed like the sun.

Ganondorf struck first, attacking with a sword thrust meant to disembowel the hero on the spot. Link jumped out of the way,rolled, and landed a beautiful spin attack. Ganondorf jumped back, and Link attacked with a diagonal slash, then brought his sword up and slashed from the opposite direction, making a golden blur shaped like an "X." Ganondorf was able to block the first blow, but was surprised by Link's speed and ferocity, and was hit with the second blow. He flinched back, and was quickly hit in rapid succession.

Ganandorf bounced right back and elbowed Link then struck with his sword. Link was knocked backwards from the strike, but he kept his feet and retalliated with a few strikes which Ganandorf easily blocked. Ganandorf launched a barrage of sword strikes all of them blocked by Link until he swung a powerful vetical slice that he was sure would cut Link in half. To his surprise, Link caught the blade with one gauntlet, then responded with a quartet of powerful sword strikes. Ganandorf was knocked to the ground.

Link however was not finished, "GET UP YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

Ganandorf leapt up and tried the same elbow manuver, but to his amazement, Link blocked it with his own arm, ducked under his sword strike, and kicked Ganandorf's leg with brutal force. There was an audible crack as Ganandorf's leg broke and he collapsed. Ganandorf punched Link in the gut, but Link wasn't even fazed. He landed blow after blow onto the chest and back of his dark foe.

Ganandorf knew he was dying, but he used his Triforce of Power to heal some of his wounds, but there were just too many. He forced himself to his feet and wobbled slightly. He channeled all of his remaining energy into his sword until it glowed with black energy. Link saw this and concentrated until the Master Sword glowed gold and lightning circled its surface. They charged and black clashed with gold, an explosion of pure energy and power blew everything up in a half-mile radius.

Link was gaining the upper hand, his sword poised just inches from Ganandorf's face. Ganandorf was desperate, so he tried using the Triforce of Power, but it was fading away. Link noticed his power getting stronger and he pushed his sword harder. He suddenly lashed out with all of his strength and kicked Ganandorf square in the balls. Ganandorf hissed in pain and fell back dazed.

Link landed three blows on Ganandorf's chest and the King of Darkness fell to the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT A CHALLENGE? THIS CHALLENGE ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Link punctuated each word with a mighty blow from his sword.

"You c-can't kill m-me… Even the H-Hero of W-Winds stabbed me in the h-head, and look at me." He stumbled to his knees. "Even if you take my head, I will still come back stronger than ever."

Link felt his anger blind him as pure energy coursed through his body. He channeled that energy into his sword. "MIDNAAAAA!!!!!" He whirled his sword and decapitated Ganandorf, then focused his sword and created a devastating blast that destroyed everything in its wake.

After a few moments, Link rose to his feet and surveyed the destruction. There was a twenty foot wide line of destruction that went at least a few miles, he couldn't see the end of it. He off-handedly noticed the full Triforce on his hand. Only one thing dominated his mind, Midna. He called Epona and started to ride towards the castle, hoping against hope that Midnas was still alive. The five minute ride to the castle seemed to take five hour, and was dominated by total quiet. There were no birds chirping, no wind rustling in the branches, and no sound of people walking about in Castle Town.

He reached the debris of Hyrule Castle and started searching for any signs of life. For nearly an hour he searched the rubble before he found anything. It was the broken body of a tall woman, her skin blue, and green glowing tattoos. He knew it was Midna, but she looked terrible, with limbs facin in odd angles and deep cuts all over her chest. Link broke down and cried for his best friend, the only one who knew the full extent of his travels. _I love her… I love her but now she is gone. I will never be able to tell her my real feelings… _He howled his agony, much like a grieving wolf.

His eyes traveled down her body, sickened but unable to look away. He stared at her lifeless body… Wait, not lifeless, she was breathing very slowly and had a faint heartbeat. He immediately searched his mind for ideas of what to do. He was no healer, but he couldn't move her, otherwise a broken rib might puncture a lung. Realization hit him like lightning. _The Triforce is supposed to be able to do anything, maybe even heal… In fact, I saw Ganandorf heal himself during our fight._

Link was not sure how it worked, so he tried channeling his energy until his hands glowed golden, and he laid his hands on her body and an electric shock ran through her. The bleeding stoped, broken bones reformed, and Midna's eyes shot open.

The first thing Midna saw after waking up was Link, his eyes glowing completely gold, his face scrunched up in concentration. He suddenly collapsed, the energy spent in the last hour finally caught up to him. Midna leapt to her feet, suddenly feeling better than she felt in her life. She noticed she was naked, but she didn't care. She jumped ont to the body of her hero, shaking him awake.

He woke up and saw Midna over him, looking into his eyes with love and happiness. They leaned forward and their lips met, and at that moment, he knew he was the happiest man in the world.

Okay, I know this sounds like it will end here, but don't worry, this is definitely  going to have a lot more chapters, so stay tuned.


End file.
